Kiss me
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Have you ever done a prompt where the whole town of Storybrooke is put under some type of spell to do whatever their heart desires for one night? And of course it shows that Regina and Emma just want to make out with each other despite their boyfriends and family entanglements. (Asked by anon via tumblr)


**Kiss me**

Wind howling between the leaves stubborn enough to remain on dark, blackened branches, Emma grunted as she felt her booted feet splashing against yet another puddle in what seemed to be her third in a minute. Sighing and hugging her midriff, she reached for Regina as the brunette kept its quick pace through the forest, one hand reaching towards the purple light she had conjured as soon as they had left Storybrooke's roads behind.

"You sure this is where it came from?"

Emma winced at the obvious whining present on her voice, but she kept Regina's pace as brisk as the older woman was using; small branches and fallen leaves crunching at her feet as she walked. The purple light that danced just a few inches away from the brunette halted for a moment, casting long, ghost-like shadows around the two of them as Emma finally caught up with the brunette, huffing just slightly and wondering yet again how Regina could walk like she did with high-heeled boots.

Turning towards her and merely arching a brow, Regina sent the flickering light to her right, a small smirk appearing on her lips as Emma swallowed thickly, feeling again the swooning headache she had felt ever since Regina had called her; smooth velvety tones on her voice commanding her to poof herself into the mayoral hall.

Which she had done, heartbeat thundering on her temples as she had called for her magic, a strange taste settling on the back of her throat.

"My wards work perfectly fine, Emma. Yes, it came from here."

Wincing a little at the slight cold tone emanating from the brunette's words, Emma rubbed her eyes, still trying to decipher why every other baddie seemed to think that attacking in the middle of the night was a good idea. Yawning slightly, she blinked at the dancing light, taking a step towards Regina as she felt blood rushing up her ears. Something that elicited a soft cough from the older woman as she casted her eyes downwards, at where Emma could feel her own mouth turning into a lopsided smile.

"And if you are right… why did you make me come with you? Alone?"

Emma saw Regina's eyes narrow, a soft blush beginning to spread from the neck towards the brunette's cheeks and she almost laughed as she felt emboldened by both the blush and the way Regina's chest moved upwards, clearly beginning to pant. It had taken them two minutes on the office to realize that they were, possibly Storybrooke entirely, under some kind of spell. Emma had certainly felt it the second Regina had walked beside her, eyes smoldering and halting on her a moment too long with something close to a glazed look taking her by surprise.

She was sure they both needed to find the source of whatever portal was creating the disruption, she was also not caring about it all that much with the way Regina was eyeing her now, purple swirling on her eyes and one hand slightly raised, as if the brunette was stopping herself from reaching towards the lapels of Emma's jacket.

"We are not doing this." Regina's voice was soft and not as steady as the brunette probably wished it to be and Emma hummed at the words, taking another step closer to her, not caring in the slightest about either the cold or the late hour anymore.

She shouldn't be doing this, of course, deep down she knew it; there were too many reasons of why she should move away, keep on searching whatever was making them both feel a second away from combustion. One of them a ring Emma was sure she had already lost, the other the fact that they had never truly talked about it; about the multiple times they both knew they could have kissed each other, rewriting a story that had felt prewritten from the start. The logic of it, however, escaped her in the same way she had felt herself glancing at Regina back at the office with nothing but the want of coming closer to her as Regina directed at her a similar look, a smoldering gaze that had made her stumble while Regina had looked away, jaw clenched and magic already making everything glimmer with unspent power.

"Why not?" She heard herself whisper and she stared as Regina's fingers began to tremble, muscles seizing as finally, finally, her palm touched her sternum; the brunette's warmth seeping through the sweater she had drowsily picked after the call.

"Because you are affected."

It came as a mutter, one whispered so quietly Emma almost didn't hear it and, for a second, she found herself wanting to say that she wasn't but, deep down, she knew that it was true, that she was affected by whatever magic had been pumped into the air around them. Clenching her hands into fists at her side, she refused to move; eyelids heavy as she stared at the slightly shorter woman, feeling her magic crackle between her fingers, sparks coming undone on her palms, biting her flesh, sizzling.

"And you aren't?" It was a shot in the dark, she knew it, a feeble attempt of making Regina's own defenses drop. But she wanted them down, she wanted to see… Shaking her head, she focused on the woman again, on the way Regina pursed her lips into a fine line, a brief flash of something she truly couldn't pinpoint what it was illuminating her irises from inside.

The fingers on her chest curled, enough to make the fabric bunch slightly, a pull beginning to form as Regina moved slightly closer, her chest heaving.

"What? Affected? Of course not, Emma, I would need more than a simple spell to…"

And there it was, the hunger yet again, the brief flash appearing and staying as Emma felt her own magic call for the flickering purple light of Regina and extinguishing it, leaving them both bathed in darkness.

"You are the one who seems about to kiss me right now."

She barely moved her lips as she spoke, head already tilted as she felt Regina's fingers dip steadily into her flesh, pressed against her chest as the brunette ducked her head, breathing labored. And then, just as she felt her magic crackling, consuming her very core, she felt Regina's palm flat once more, a gentle push given to her, weak but strong enough to make her stumble backwards.

"We are not going this."

Jaw set, she glanced away when a new light appeared on Regina's palm, this one brought by a slowly rotating flame that Regina kept dancing around her fingers.

"Why not?"

She heard her voice as if coming underwater and, for a moment, she almost thought she hadn't truly spoken with the way Regina glanced away; eyes focused into the darkness away from the pooling light at their feet, mud and leaves covering the forest's floor.

But, when she finally received an answer, she felt every inch of air inside her lungs leaving her.

"Because I wouldn't want to stop."

In hindsight, Emma wasn't sure how much of herself the spell was truly wakening; she felt heat traveling down her spine, pooling into her stomach as she saw how Regina began to retreat, a last look of warning written on her face. And despite the fear behind Regina's words, she felt her fingers twitching as she blindly took a step forwards, forcing Regina to take one backwards, her left hand protectively going at her back where a stump made her stop, eyes widening.

"Emma." It was a warning but the blonde wasn't entirely sure if it was directed at her or at the brunette herself and, with the last bit of restraint, she closed her eyes and shook her head, taking into the scent of Regina's magic enveloping her for a moment, her own power reacting to it, her heart beating loudly, throat closing as she tried to swallow, re-focus her eyes.

"You are right." She heard herself whisper, being the one now panting, unable to move as she casted a quick glance towards Regina's form, the flames on the brunette's hand climbing higher up her arm, illuminating them both as the fire crackled once, then twice, purple swirls coloring the reddish flames. "We shouldn't…."

She truly didn't have any more warning than Regina's change of posture, back straightening and chin lowering before a low whimper escaped her lips as she felt the heat from the fire traveling down her own arm as Regina seized her wrist, pulling her close.

"We shouldn't." She agreed but Emma felt the resolve of the brunette dwindling with each passing second and she felt that she didn't want to stop her as the fireball decreased, leaving behind heated skin Regina was quick to calm with one single finger circling around her wrist, pausing at the inner side before sending a torrent of magic down her veins.

Shuddering, she arched her back at the feeling of magic rumbling within her, the mix of hers and Regina breaking through her skin, causing hundreds of specs float around them both as she swallowed, unable to breathe through her nose, lips parted as she swayed forward.

"Then ask me to stop." She grumbled and when Regina did nothing but bite down on her bottom lip she knew she needed to ask it again before she was unable to stop herself. And, frankly, why she should? They were alone, finally, and no one near to make them stop. "Ask me." She repeated, voice stronger this time, and Regina's magic grew stronger on her hand, intertwining with hers as the brunette's other hand rose, pausing at her throat's height, the graze the pads of her fingers making her moan.

"Kiss me."

And Emma did, moving forward so quickly they both almost fell as Regina pulled her hand closer to hers, raising it towards her chest where Emma grasped her blouse. Buttons denting her skin as she felt Regina's hand curl around her neck, moving so she could grasp her locks, pulling her closer, closer, Emma felt her lips touching Regina's, a whimper escaping them both as they finally kissed.


End file.
